As long as your here
by Mimi-Mako
Summary: A week ago Matt found Mello hurt and burned in the middle of a dark allyway and is doing all he can to heal his hurt friend.


**Hello everyone!!  
Well, sorry if this one is a bit short, and not really amazing.  
It was kind of somthing I came up with at school today. I was totally bored all day!!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this please comment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Matt slept on the couch during that cold night.

It had been a week since he had miraculously found Mello, who was laying in the middle of an ally way, half dead and covered with third degree burns. So, for now Matt sleeps on the couch while Mello rests in his bed. However Mello refused to awaken at all this past week, and he has been running some high fevers. This of course left Matt worried and stressed, far more than he was used too.

Matt was no doctor, but he knew some common sense, like if someone is bleeding put a band aid on it, in Mello's case it was a large gaze pad with tape over everything that was burned.

Despite all that Matt just wanted some time to relax and sleep, even though he knew the fever reducers would be wearing off, he just wanted some rest.

However his little break would be cut short.

From the room where Mello was sleeping a loud crash was heard. Like the sound of glass breaking. Which was followed by a moan which was very distinctive to Matt it could be none other than Mello. Matt quickly jumped off of the couch he now called bed and ran to where his room was.

"Mello!!" he yelled as he came up to the blond who was lying in the middle of the door way. There was no glass on him, but he realized that the mirror in his room was broken. He thought that maybe Mello had ran into it after he woke up.

"Mello!" He called the name again rushing to his side.

Mello looked up and saw Matt knelling over him. The thinned out skin on his face had began to bleed from the burn. It had soaked through the band aid and a few drops fell through into the carpet.

"…Matt?" he managed to whisper through feverish eyes.

Matt however was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say or what to do. It was like his mind and body had completely stopped working. Mello continued to stare, unable to comprehend how on earth he was here with Matt whom he thought was still over at the Wammy House.

Eventually his body gave out and he collapsed on Matt's shoulder. With his body pushed up against him, Matt could feel the large amount of warmth coming off of the blond boy's body. His fever had increased greatly, and Matt thought that maybe he took a longer nap than he intended too.

He cradled Mello in his arms, and carried him back to the bed. Some of the blood on Mello got on Matt staining his shirt. Matt didnt really notice and layed Mello down. With Mello laying on the bed Matt noticed he was trembling, which meant he had a high fever. The thought of his friend being so sick made Matt feel uneasy.

From the stand by the bed Matt grabbed a bottle containing some pills and placed one into his hand. With that he opened the little capsule and poured all it's innards into a near by glass of water. Diluteing it, without the large capsule Mello wouldnt have a hard time. It would be easyer to just drink it, no matter how bad the taste is.

He gently sat Mello up, resting his head on his shoulder. He placed the glass of water on Mello's chap lips helping him drink. Mello drank the liquid without problem, and endured it's bitter taste.

When he was finished he placed the drink back and continued to hold Mello. The blood had began to dry and Matt figured that he could change the bandages later, for now he just wanted to hold Mello a little longer.

"Are you feeling better?" Matt whispered softly into Mello's ear

"Yeah." quietly replied Mello

As long as he was in Matt's care Mello knew that his body would heal. He knew that his conditions would improve in no time, and no doctor could bring him back to normal health better than his best friend could.

**There! I hope you guy's like this one!  
I know it's not much but comment anyway!**

**Bye for now!!**


End file.
